Sora
Sora fell out of her egg, tumbling onto the muddy earth. She saw faces peering out at her. She immediately loved them, more than anything in the world. "Squawk? Hibble yerp," she tried to communicate, but failed. She was wondering about who she was. 6 years later... Sora trembled with anxiety as she prepared for her first battle. She knew that Reed, their bigwings, would protect them, but she still felt nervous. She fumbled around with her spear, making sure it was in tip-top condition. "Sora, don't freak out," Crane, her sister said comfortingly, "You know Reed will take care of us. And plus, we've been practicing every day now, preparing. We won't die." "Oh, yep, totally not nervous at all," Sora replied shooting Crane a small smile. Sora looked up to Crane. Her sister, a little older than her, was fierce, proud, calm, funny, and bold. Everything that Sora was not. Sora was timid and shy, making her want to hide in a mud pit every time a dragon so much as looked at her wrong. "OK, let's take to the sky, everyone!" Reed shouted, announcing that they were about to fly into battle. Umber, Sora's brother, fumbled in the air for a moment as he flipped his spear right side up. "Make sure NOT to do that when your fighting a dragon!" Pheasant, another one of her brothers laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Marsh, Sora's last brother swooped up in a dive, catching a bird for them to eat as a short snack. "Three moons," Sora whispered, seeing the many IceWings up ahead. Then, warily, she reassured herself by looking at all of the MudWings here, too. The general of the MudWing army flapped his wing casually, but under his wing he swished his talons, signaling it was time to fight. Sora felt herself clench up, and her wings freeze. Crane caught her and shook her before she could fall. "Sora, I know your scared. But if you think, you die. You have to use all instinct, and fight, okay Sora? Fight," Crane whispered to her firmly. Sora nodded a flew beside Reed into the battle. Screams. Death. Pain. Sora's head was cluttered. She kept on fighting though, Cranes words ringing like bells in her ears. She killed an ice dragon to her left, clawing another at her right. Howls of agony filled both her ears and her body. She shook her head and continued to fight. Marsh appeared behind her, his face set grimly. An IceWing flew to the side of Marsh, preparing to claw him, when Sora shoved him away. The ice dragon came back, now with two more IceWings. "Reed, help us!" Sora shouted, fear wracking her brain. She couldn't think. She couldn't trust her instinct. She needed help, and now. Reed dove toward them, swatting away ice dragons with his powerful tail. But another dragon got there first. Crane. She slashed one of the IceWing's neck, and set the other on fire. He flapped away, shrieking as his wings turned to ashes. Crane smiled at them, starting to fly over. But then, in slow motion, and IceWing dove out of the battle and slit Crane's throat. "CRANE! No!" Sora screamed. She watched as the IceWing gave her a malicious, evil grin, then dropped Crane to the blood soaked earth.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)